Got yo back
by Rose825
Summary: Jilian is feeling the blues, what is Blake to do?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Disclaimer - I do not own anything Workaholics or Cheez-Its related. This is just a fan based fiction story. Thanks :)

* * *

Jilian goes to the breakroom to get herself some yoohoo from the fridge.

"Oh man, this shizz be the good stuff lols." As she turns to walk back out she bumps into Blake, her work friend from the sales department.

"Hows it goin gurl?" smiles Blake as he gets some chips from the cupboard.

"Oh it's going, boss is a bit crankier than usual today but I'll be fine. She ordered me to get her a mocha frappe earlier but threatened to fire me because I forgot the chocolate sprinkles. Ah well, can't win em all," she forced a half smile.

Blake moved closer towards her with his cheez-its, offering her some, while he put an arm around her shoulder.

"Man, don't let Alice get to yah. Hang in there bud, soon she'll come around and start being nicer to ya," he gave a toothy grin. "Besides, I'm always here for ya bud. Here have some cheez-its."

"You're right Blake, she has to come around someday, and of course I know your there for me bestie," she says as she pops a cheez-it into her mouth.

Alice suddenly comes barging in to refill her water cup.

"What the hell are you two losers doing in here, having an after school special? Stop your odd hugging and get back to work," _Morons _she mutters.

Blake flips Alice the bird as she walks out.

Jillian has on a sad face.

In a feat of desperation to get his good work pal to cheer up, he thinks of something that might cheer her up.

"Hows about we go see that movie you've been wanting to see…Wreck it Ralph?"

To be continued…

* * *

Author's Note - I am surprised there are not more Workaholics fanfics. I am a huge Workaholics fan and Blake/Jillian shipper :P


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Workaholics stuff yada yada :)

* * *

After that long day of "work" at the office Blake lounged around at the bro home, where him and his buddies Anders (he has a hard 'on') and Adam lived.

"Dude, Alice totally has a lady boner for me guys, it's like totally embarrassing how obvious it is," Adam said as he drank his third beer.

"She hates you you idiot," replied Ders as he tried to watch an episode of Bones.

"Nah guys, see you don't understand the ladies. I on the other hand am some sort of Lady Whisperer, I whisper to them and they drop like their panties it's awesome…it's a gift. I just think you know maybe Alice can't handle that yet since we're in the beginning stages of our relationship you know."

"Adam shut your butthole dude," said Blake.

"Hey man, I don't see you getting any chicks so don't be hatin," replied Adam hotly.

"Wait, what about Jillian?" asked Ders.

"What about her?" asked Blake.

"I thought you had a thing for Jilian," said Ders puzzled.

Blake paused and thought for a moment. He never really considered Jilian as more than a friend bud, but as sweet as she was it didn't seem unlikely.

"I don't, but speaking of her we're both going to the movies later. She didn't have a very good day today."

"You gonna bone her?" asked Adam curiously.

"No man! What is wrong with you? Jilian is a sweet girl plus we're just buds so suck it."

"Look Blake, I totally understand bro. Now will you two shut your pie holes so I can watch Bones?!" he turns up the volume and Blake goes to his bedroom to get ready…for his "not date".

* * *

Author's Note: Workaholics is the best show ever


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I am not associated with Workaholics at all, just a fan :P

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews! Much appreciated. Just saw the "Hungry Like a Wolf Dog" episode and can't wait to see what happens next with them lol. My favorite character is Jillian she is so cute, sweet, and funny. Blake is pretty much the same except he's high all the time tehe and he's way less innocent.

* * *

Blake arrives at Jillian's doorstep with a big bottle of grape Fanta and a bag of gummie bears. He rings the doorbell...a Saved by the Bell theme song plays.

Jillian opens the door "Hey, what up erection?!"

"What up Jillian? You feelin a bit better from today?"

"Nah. OOoh you brought me gummie bears!" She takes the bag and opens it. "Aww, and you cut off their little heads for me because they creep me the fuck out! Thanks Blake!"

"Well, yeah… plus they kinda creep me out too. Well let's go before we're late for the movie."

"Thanks again Blake, yah really didn't have to do this."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you did, but that's what people are supposed to say right? I mean come one I was on the verge of tears earlier, someone's gotta give ole Jillian a break, am I right?"

Blake smiles awkwardly and blinks.

"Anywayz, let's go get our movie on!"

(At the movies)

"Ok so, you may think this is weird but, I love to sit at the very front row on the very end so I can get the best angle from the movie," warns Jillian.

"Me too! Nobody realizes how that's the best way to watch a movie, you really get your neck in to it and feel it the next day!"

"And it feels so good because you're sore and it feels like someone gave you a really rough neck massage," they both say at the same time and laugh about it.

Meanwhile, a few rows behind them Adam and Ders are there.

"Dude, I feel like we're spying on our bro," says Adam as he chomps down on extra buttered popcorn.

"We're just checking out the movie, I thought you wanted to see this? Besides, we can't help it if we got into the same movie theater at the same time as Blake and Jillian...okay, actually I just want to see if they start making out don't you?"

"Fuck yeah!"

"Did you hear that?" asked Blake as he turned around his chair.

"Hear what?"

"It...almost sounded like I heard Adam's voice."

"Well it's too dark in here to tell, even with the previews just starting," says Jillian. "Adam was that you?" Jillian turns around and yells out.

There was a faint whisper "Noo" from somewhere and other than a few shut ups no one said yes.

"There ya go, no Adam here Blake," smiled Jillian. "Ooh the movie's starting."

Blake scoffed "Yeah, and even if he or Ders were here, I wouldn't care."

Or so he told himself that. He looked at Jillian and saw the content on her face, maybe she was just really excited about the movie but he was glad to have taken her. He really enjoyed her company as well and it seemed there was never a dull moment with her too. He had to admit he was never a big hit with talking to the ladies but with Jillian he seemed at ease. They had a lot of similar likes and although he never thought much about it, they seemed to be a good match together.

His memory seemed a bit hazy but he thought back on their breakfast burrito rant and maybe he saw out of the corner of his eye that she was looking at him the same way he was looking at her...ya know with a twinkle. So maybe he might think about making a decent move on her since they were alone again in the dark close to one another...

* * *

Author's Note: Tehehehehehe


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note - I found this whilst going through my files and was like oh fudge, I forgot about this! Also my internet is down for a few days so I figure doing a little writing will cure my boredom :P

Disclaimer - I do not own any Workaholics characters or comedy central stuff.

* * *

Halfway through the movie Blake finally grew some balls and puts his arm around Jillian. To his surprise she was so deeply involved in the story she doesn't notice this gesture at all.

"Oh Ralph, I know just how you feel just hang in there," she whispers to the screen.

"I think he's gonna be alright too Jillian," says Blake enthusiastically.

"Ssshhh shut up Blake." She finally looks at him and then notices his arm around her shoulder.

Blake smiles cheesily.

"Uhhh, I have to go to the bathroom." She gets up and walks quickly out of the theater leaving Blake alone with their popcorn.

"Aww man, I knew I was being too forward, I should have asked first," he said quietly to himself shaking his head.

All of a sudden he senses some people sit in the seats beside him.

"No, you totally should have touched some boob dude! Ya shoulda been all like 'Let me suck dem titties girl'!"

"Adam's right Blake, you have that opportunity now. You should totally take it."

"I'm not listening to you two stoners now get the crap away from me, I don't want Jillian seeing you here it will mess up my game."

"What game, you barely touched her dude. What is she like your mommy?"

Just then Jillian comes walking back and the guys quickly go back to their seats without being noticed.

"I feel much better now, momma had to drop some Cosby kids off at the pool!" she laughs nervously.

"I feel ya, one time I had this mucho grande burrito with extra extra spicy salsa from this place by Roberto's liquor store….let's just say I was butt hurt for days," he scrunched up his face in mock pain.

Jillian stared at him for a few moments "Well actually… it was just a normal deuce Blake. I'm sorry you're ass had to go through that though…really," she said with a sincere look on her face.

A random guy in the theater yelled "Hey shut the fuck up about your shit stories! We're trying to watch the movie!"

"Suck my tits!" Jillian shot back.

Blake's eyes went wide and stared at Jillian in awe.

He whispered, "I want to."

"Oh, no Blake, I was talking to the guy who yelled at us," she seemingly corrected him.

"Ohhhh…," he put on a fake smile and quietly watched the rest of the movie.

_It was worth a try_, he thought.

Meanwhile Adam had fallen asleep halfway through the movie and Anders was trying his hardest not to cry at the end of the movie. He failed. He woke up Adam by slapping him with his popcorn bucket and they used the back exit so no one would notice his watery eyes.

As they stepped outside to find it was still daylight outside Adam looked at his friend. "Dude, were you crying?!" he yelled.

"Shut up! Don't tell anybody!"

Blake and Jillian arrived back at her place and were on her front door step, a few of her cats were staring at her from nearby windows.

"Thanks so much Blake for taking me out to a movie. I think I feel a lot better now," Jillian smiled.

Blake got lost in her warm smile and also lost his brain.

"I like you," he dumbly blurted out without thinking.

"..What?"

"What?"

"Did you…just say you like me?"

"Nooooo, I was…just…saying I like spam."

"Oh, me too! I actually have some, do you want to come and eat some?"

"Fuck yeah."

Several hours and several blunts later, Anders and Adam began to wonder where Blake was kinda.

"Hey…so like Blake….has a small dick right?" pondered Adam to his friend.

"Hmmm. Wow that's a good question Adam. When he comes home we should compare our dicks to his, then we will know for sure," Anders smiles confidently.

"Yeah, as soon as he's done boning Jilian….wait a minute. He can't bone Jilian! She's like our Air Bud golden receiver! She'll be tainted by his small ass dick! We have to stop them while it's too late!"

"Adam, I don't know if that makes any sen…"

"To the bat mobile!"

"I have to pee first."

"Yeah me too."

They both pee and then drink beer till they fall asleep, forgetting about the whole conversation.

"This can get a little messy, it always does when I cook spam or any other canned meats. I'm gonna go change really quick is that ok?"

"Whha…what are you changing into?" grinned Blake.

"Old t-shirt and jeans…the shirt says _I love meat in my mouth_… I got it at meat convention." Jillian gave a far away stare and whispered "A day I will cherish forever."

"Cool, I love meat too. Not dick though," he pointed out.

Jillian smiled "I love horse dick."

Blake stared in awe.

"Just kidding!"

"Oh!" he laughed.

"I've only eaten cow dick."

"Just kidding?"

"No, it's an acquired taste actually," with that she left to go change and came back a few minutes later.

They prepared and cooked their spam entrees and ate. They paired the food with wine whilst listening to smooth jazz. It was quite romantic actually aside from the canned meat.

(To be continued…)

* * *

Author's Note: What did y'all think? I would appreciate any feedback and let me know if ya liked it! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far :D Tight butthole


End file.
